Petals of Memories
by Itazuki-no-Hime
Summary: What if you had a second chance to redo everything? Destiny is a fickle thing and it has granted Haruno Sakura, who is on the verge of death, a second chance. However, with others who retain memories of that future and destiny looming over can she win?
1. Prologue

**Petals of Memories**

By Itazuki

**Summary:** What if you were given a second chance? What would you change? That's what Haruno Sakura asks herself as she is on the verge of death. What would she have done if she could have redone everything all over again? Destiny is a fickle thing as it allows her passage to the past and a second chance. However, she is not the only one with memories of a war torn future and as she tries to navigate the past to a more peaceful future she is constantly challenged with the fear of the inability to change the past.

**Disclaimer:** Really now, if I owned Naruto do you think I'd be putting this up as a fanfiction?

* * *

**Prologue**

-

_Her body ached horribly. Her once beautiful pink hair was matted down with dirt and blood. She couldn't move her head so it was stuck on the horrific scene before her. __Konoha__, the once great village torn down by the war and hatred that had spread like a disease, with thousands maybe even millions dead. _

_It shouldn't have mattered to her; all her loved ones were gone. No one was left, except her and even now she was a candle slowly fading. Soon she'd be with them in the afterlife leaving behind __Konoha__. An ache past through her as she stared at the burning village. Blood covered ninja surrounded her. She lay on the top steps of the __Hokage__ tower allowing her to view the damage of the land. Her arms lay uselessly at her side her left dangling off the stairs. Tears fell from her sea foam green eyes. _

_She wished she had been able to be die next __**them.**__ However, even before the war had torn officially broke __Konoha__ they had been buried, buried with their selfish natures, leaving her behind to pick up the pieces, all three of them. Leaving her in a pit of pain and self hate, __Kakashi__Naruto__ and __Sasuke__ had left her alive and all alone, all alone to die in all by __herself_

_They had left her to die in this burning hell. It was unfair of them to ask her to live while they died. To be burdened with the secrets and pain they all had held in their life time. All of it was positioned on her strong yet fragile shoulders. She wanted to laugh at her own oxymoron. She was without a doubt an idiot. __A lonely, weak idiot.__ If only she had been able to be stronger in the past, if only she had known what she had known now. Then maybe she wouldn't be laying her all alone. _

"Is being all alone really that bad?" _a voice whispered in her ear. It was a melodious voice of an amused child. Sakura coughed as blood fell from her pink lips. She knew she couldn't answer out loud so in her mind she answered with a scream of 'Yes' as more tears escaped. _

"If you had a second chance what would you do?" _the voice asked chuckling lightly and Sakura, half crazed, lifted the side of her mouth by a fraction in attempt to smile. It was only a small barely noticeable smile but it was filled with a lifetime of bitterness._

_"I'd change destiny." Sakura managed to say, not knowing where she found the strength to say all of this. The voice laughed fully now and in front of Sakura's eyes a beautiful being stood. _

_Flowing white locks cascaded down the beings back and front, while white eyes stared at her with amusement. However, the eyes were completely unlike the __Hyuuga's__ as they were white but with something more to it, like all colors. Sakura didn't even understand her train of thoughts anymore. The face was young but wise beyond the age it showed. The being was dressed in black robes wrapped around a white body. It was beautiful, probably the most beautiful being Sakura had ever seen. _

"I'd like to see you try."_ The being said throwing its head back and laughing. Sakura closed her eyes and ignored the laughter. _

"Death may wait as Destiny wishes to see what this little girl can do."_ The voice laughed and Sakura opened her eyes as pain suddenly flooded into her. A multicolored light surrounded her and her body lifted._

_A scream struggled to erupt from her throat. It stayed there however as her body felt lighter. The body of a beautiful pink haired woman disappeared from the burning wreckage of __Konoha__ village. _

* * *

-

Pink locks flew round her as a chocked scream came out as a small moan. Tears fell from sea foam eyes in fright as pale hands fisted themselves in the green bedding. The petite body shook uncontrollably as her shoulders heaved. Sobs became to flow out as the shakes began to stop.

Finally even the sobs stopped and Sakura looked around her. It was dark and quiet. Slowly, she pushed off the familiar but unfamiliar covering and shakily got up. She glanced around shivering as a bit of wind past through the open window next to her bed. She realized she wore nothing more than a light red sleep dress.

Her feet made no sounds on the floor, years of having to work in silence had given her that ability, yet she noted, her regularly trained body felt different, lighter and less trained. Reaching out a trembling hand it hit the switch by pure luck. Light flooded the small room and Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

She stared at the mirror in disbelief. Her pink locks reached to her shoulders and her face was so young looking. Her body and her face were unmarked from the years she had spent fighting and training. Her eyes were dark and red from the tears. Carefully she reached out towards the mirror and touched the cold glass, a single tear escaped as she shook. Suddenly, though her eyes caught something behind her. She spun on her heel and fell to her knees in disbelief.

In cute handwriting, circled multiple times was the words "Chuunin Exam Tomorrow! With Sasuke! (A charming heart and smiley face sat next to his name) And Naruto (an adorable frowning smiley was after his name)". Her eyes glanced at the date dumbfounded. A single tear fell from her eyes as voices echoed in the back of her mind.

_"If you had a second chance what would you do?"_

_"_I'd change destiny."

"_I'd like to see you try."_

* * *

-

tbc…

Author Note's: I hoped you enjoyed my prologue/teaser chapter. I know it's not much right now but I'm hoping to get it going. I've been seeing quite a few "going back into the past" fics but not any to my liking, then again I haven't really looked, so I decided to make my own. I hope you'll review and continue to read!


	2. Chapter 1

**Petals of Memories**

By Itazuki

**Summary:** What if you were given a second chance? What would you change? That's what Haruno Sakura asks herself as she is on the verge of death. What would she have done if she could have redone everything all over again? Destiny is a fickle thing as it allows her passage to the past and a second chance. However, she is not the only one with memories of a war torn future and as she tries to navigate the past to a more peaceful future she is constantly challenged with the fear of the inability to change the past.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and it's as simple as that.

* * *

-

Sunlight spilled into the girlish room as a certain pink haired Kunoichi sat on her bed staring blankly at the mirror a few feet away. In the mirror she could clearly see herself and the calendar barely. It had been at least an hour already and still her mind hadn't comprehended what was happening. Her last memory was of her dying in the turmoil of the broken down Konoha. So, what was she doing in her bedroom looking like a twelve year old who hadn't known the pain she did? Her mind was slowly clearing and found the question hilarious and whiny at the same time. She sounded like a baby complaining.

Sakura began to rub the sides of her head as she let out a deep sigh. She jumped suddenly when she heard noises downstairs. She made herself still and quietly stood up. Her feet were lighter than a feather as she made herself out the door. The door didn't even whine as she floated out of it and down the stairs quietly. She wanted to shiver at the familiarity of the house. It was like her memories had come out to haunt her. Navigating the house she found the source of the noise, it came from her kitchen, so she walked to it and saw a heart breaking site.

Her mother, a gentle woman who her daughter had inherited her pink hair and brains from, was moving around the kitchen humming as she cooked breakfast. Sakura wanted to fall to her knees, her mother who had always taken care of her, and never fallen apart even when her father had died when she was five, the same mother who was murdered in front of her eyes by cold blooded ninjas. Haruno Ume had certainly not been alive last time Sakura had checked. So, Sakura blankly wondered, why was she currently making pancakes?

"Sakura-chan!" Her mother yelled when she turned around to see her daughter staring at her blankly. Some batter slipped as the shocked woman put down the bowl of pancake batter. Ume gave a soft giggle at her daughter's expression.

"Excited to go to the Chuunin Exams with Sasuke-kun? Or did you smell my super energy pancakes?" Ume asked laughing as she picked the bowl up again and walked over to the stove. Sakura continued to stare not answering. A single tear fell from sea foam eyes as she heard all too familiar words. When was the last time she heard the words 'super energy pancake'?

"Ah, Saku-chan! What's wrong with you? Did you have a nightmare?" her mother questioned when she saw her daughter's new expression. Sakura just stared at her and then suddenly her mind reeled with everything. She leaned forward and pink locks fell before her pale face. Her shoulders shook and her mother put down her cooking utensils concerned and slowly called out her daughter's name again. Sakura's head shot up and a bright smile filled her face.

"It's okay, I woke up from it. I'll make sure it never happens again." Sakura said mysteriously as she turned without waiting for her mother's reply and ran up the stairs just as quietly as she came down but with an extra bounce.

"I swear that girl keeps getting weirder and weirder, **anata**." Ume laughed as she looked over at a picture on shelf over the television. It was a picture of a young Ume and a man whose face the lighting hid.

Upstairs, Sakura looked around her room and threw her head back in ecstasy; she had been given a second chance! Pleasure and joy filled her as she twirled around her room excitedly. She had one more chance to redo everything. Destiny had finally given her something for her life of torment! Then she stopped, when she remembered the words she had exchanged with that beautiful being. Suddenly doubt exploded in her and fell to her knees all excitement gone.

"Oh merciful… What am I going to do?" Sakura asked herself as she glanced around the room. She barely even remembered this time! She remembered only the very important parts of the Chuunin Exam. For example, passing the test with Naruto's courage, going to the forest, Orochimaru biting Sasuke. Suddenly Sakura knew what to do.

It was the Chuunin Exams that had changed everything. If she could change the course of the Exams maybe she could change the course of Konoha. The doubt was at least dulled a bit. She still needed to fix a few facts. Her face brightened when she remembered her 'youthful', for lack of a better word, diaries lying in her closet. Maybe those could help her with her thoughts as she made her way to the closet her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. It was the same heart shaped face with large sea foam colored eyes, only much younger. However, she knew for a fact the hard, calculating eyes were never once seen on her past self. She shrugged some pink locks behind her and raised an eyebrow. She reached up towards her hair and sighed. She remembered the first time she had ever cut it. It had been her supposed awakening, the day she tried reach the level of the three men on her team, however it had been too late and a hollow realization as she hadn't even began to become stronger until Tsunade-sama had appeared. She knew by the feel of the body she had that it wasn't well trained and definitely nowhere near the level she was, will be. Confusion spread through her as she sighed roughly, twisting the locks in her fingers. It was confusing thinking of the now future as the past for her. Shaking her head and focusing back on her last train of thoughts, she knew her body was nowhere near the level she was in the future but she knew all the techniques and the ways to acquire her abilities back. The first time she had cut her hair had been a hollow realization this time it was a stuffed to the fullest realization.

Instead of walking towards her closet for her diaries, she exited the room and made her way to the bathroom. She searched around in the drawers until she drew out scissors, taking a thick lock in her hand she cut it. It fell limply into the hand holding it. A shiver went through Sakura as an uncharacteristic smirk filled her face. The cutting of her hair wasn't some hollow realization, it was a promise. She would challenge destiny and win, she thought as pink locks began to fall. She cut her hair with amazing precision and tried her best to make it look like her future hair cut. It was a little bouncier but it was relatively the same by the time Sakura had finished. Pink hair lay on the sink and all over the ground as Sakura proudly looked at herself. Her hair felt lighter and more familiar to her as she smothered it down. She looked around her and sighed as she began to clean up the mess. It was time for a shower and then she could think some more. After all if she remembered correctly, she still had loads of time.

Sakura came out of the shower drenched and refreshed with a towel wrapped around her lithe figure. She had rolled her eyes when she looked at the edge of a mirror a note saying that her chest would get bigger. If only she had known, her chest would never get bigger even as her beauty grew. She wasn't a busty queen like Tsunade no matter how similar their positions were. She entered her bedroom and looked at her closet. Hanging off it was a nostalgic looking outfit. Her lips twitched in amusement. She had no idea what she had been thinking. She had looked ridiculous in the outfit. However, she could see were her younger self had been going with the outfit. It wasn't quite there though. She looked around and finding another pair of very useful scissors closed in on the poor, unfashionable outfit.

Shaking out the once childish outfit she stared at it with a critical eye. The drew now lay on the bed open with pink cherry blossom stitching on the edges making it look like a coat. Inside the jacket was a tight off the shoulder black shirt with wrist length net sleeves. A white circle similar to her outfit before was on the stomach. The bottom was a simple black shorts that came half way down her thighs. She was sure she had leg kunai holders somewhere around her room that would match. Black boots with pink lacing sat on the bed next to the outfit. It was amazing what one could do with old clothes, a sewing kit and scissors. That and lessons from the "Great" Ino. At the thought of her blond haired friend, her eyes dulled a little. Turning again she looked in the mirror and remembered that the hair hadn't just meant the end of her weakness but also the beginning of a renewed friendship with Ino. She had lost her blond haired friend in battle, and all the rest of the time she could have spent with her. She wouldn't let that time go anymore. Besides, Ino didn't have to worry about her competing for Sasuke's attention. Her heart began to ache, while her heart always, and probably always would, beat faster for the dark boy, she loved each of her boys relatively the same again besides, she was off to save Konoha her love for Sasuke didn't matter. Then again had it ever? Quickly she shook her head and looked back at her outfit; it was time to get dressed.

* * *

-

"Oh Kami-sama! What have you done with my angel?" Sakura's mother exclaimed staring at her daughter. Sakura suddenly felt a bit self conscious at her outfit. Maybe, this time period wasn't ready for her looks. "No way will Sasuke, or the other boys for that matter, be able to take their eyes of you, darling!"

Sakura smiled all self esteem issues evaporating at her mother's attitude. While she highly doubted Sasuke would be staring she was sure she'd get a few stares at least. Then again, if she took in account of the boys participating she'd be lucky to get a stare. She wanted to laugh as she remembered their no nonsense attitude. She probably could walk in their shirtless and most of the boys wouldn't react, well maybe that was an over exaggeration but she highly doubted Hyuuga, Aburame, Nara, Gaara or Sasuke would care about her outfit. They all found her irritating in the past and the present despite the respect she would eventually win from them. She sat down to eat her pancakes pondering on what she could do to drag reactions from the more silent ninjas.

"It was a time for change, mama. I'll be going!" Sakura said as she stood up and handed her plate to her mother and smiled. Her mother looked at her proudly and turned to do the dishes. Sakura took one last look at her mother. It had been so long since she had seen that strong back and long pink hair and the annoying off tune humming. But she didn't have time to diddle dally so she bounced out the door. Destiny sure as hell wasn't going to wait for her.

And it looked like Naruto wouldn't wait for either. Sakura neared the meeting place and saw two young disgruntled teens and paused in her step. Her dress flapped around her as she stared at them. It had been three years since she had saw them, well her in the future. They looked so young; she noted almost laughing at herself. She really was going to go insane but if she could go insane with them Sakura didn't think she'd mind. Naruto stood with a pained expression of one who hated waiting, even as he glared at Sasuke probably secretly planning stupid plans. Her eyes took in the messy hair and clothing that truly needed a mother's touch. Memories of being told Naruto's memories filled her and she stared at him with sorrow. Destiny had been as cruel as the village people had been to Naruto but she'd make sure that it wouldn't happen. She didn't know if she could ever love Naruto like he did to her, though she admitted in the past, future, whatever it was she experienced a familiar quickening of the heart around Naruto. The thought of a heart quickening she slowly slid her eyes towards the dark haired boy near Naruto who was slowly showing signs of inpatients.

He was as handsome as ever, a dashing darkness that drew a girl in. "I'm getting poetic." Sakura thought laughing to herself as she stood there watching him. In her young, deluded eyes she had saw him as a demure, shy young man. How wrong she was! This Sakura knew this boy was a time bomb ticking, with passionate feelings. She now knew his past and the root of his vengeance, the thing that would ultimately undo him. Her eyes narrowed and the sea foam darkened into a light emerald. Destiny hadn't been kind on Sasuke either and if she had her way, both her boys would be happy. Sakura shook her head to clear it. From the looks on their faces, she was taking way to long.

"Good morning!" she called out lightly almost loathing breaking her image of them. Naruto turned ready to whine but he paused with his mouth half open. Even Sasuke looked somewhat dumbstruck. Sakura became aware that she was getting stares from the few ninjas currently outside. Most of them was male she noted, maybe her mother was right she really was going to get some stares. As fun as it was to watch Naruto gape at her and Sasuke to stare it was time to get the story going. Naruto seemed to feel that way.

"Sakura-chan! You look so cool! What happened to your hair?" Naruto asked excitedly running the last yard between them. Sakura chuckled and smiled at him bringing a blush on the fox boy.

"I wanted a change. Glad to know I'm looking cool with the new look. Shall we go?" Sakura laughed looking towards the doors that led to the exams. Sasuke looked at her strangely but quickly put on an emotionless mask. However, Sakura easily interpret the look. She hadn't asked his opinion, poor boy probably felt left out. She knew better then to think he was jealous, and even if he was it was because he was use to being the center of attention in this team. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun you're going to need to share limelight." Sakura laughed to herself.

They walked towards the exam and Sakura came upon an all too familiar scene. She knew it was best to just let the situation play out, after all what was hurrying the situation going to do. Besides, it was cool watching Lee get pummeled. As sadistic as that sounded, messing with Lee had become one of her and the girl's favorite hobbies. One couldn't hold it against them as Lee just kept coming back for more of it. She listened slightly to the lecture from the two ninjas boredly. She did notice that one of them was glancing at her, in fact a few of them. However, Sakura didn't think it was because she was looking prettier than usual. She had made a careless mistake. In the future, Sakura had always kept her chakara and present hidden no matter what company so much it became an unconscious thing. She relaxed herself and let her chakara flow, most of the looks were off her now and the ones remaining were of a different matter probably.

Oh it was time for her part; she realized looking up and smiling. She stated the sentence that revealed the jutsu as best as her memory could remember. It was like a movie to her and she wanted to continue watching. Everything was so familiar to her and her stomach heaved, she missed all of this so much. She never knew that this time would be so important to her. Suddenly a hairy green jump suit appeared before her eyes, oh wait that was Lee. As sweet as the guy was and he could make a double chocolate sundae topped with sugar and whip cream and syrup and he was just very sweet. He was just really, unattractive.

"Please be my girlfriend!" he said and Sakura could have swore she heard a 'ting' in the background. She stared at him in disgust.

"Too…hairy…" Sakura said twitching; even with all her memories of the future her natural reactions couldn't be stopped. Lee was sweet but until he shaved those eyebrows he wasn't going to be in her radar of guys to date. Past or present.

She watched Lee; go to the side looking sad with Naruto soon following afterward. She sighed; it was time to drag them off. Especially since Sasuke looked ready to jump into a fight with Neji and Naruto about to go into a speech about becoming Hokage. She quickly collected them as she smiled at both of them. Neji and his team allowed them passage staring at them closely. Sakura gave them a polite smile then, paused and after thought popping up. She quickly rid herself of the thought as it was too ahead of the timeline. She really did need to sit down and make a mini timeline so she could make sure what to say before she screwed everything up.

She walked with them quietly not up for speech. She was currently trying to sort the mess of memories in her head. She didn't notice when they got to a familiar wooden hall. As right now her mind was more set in trying to figure out what she had to do. She had read works by people who made philosophies about time. She remembered one man had put in the way that 'time isn't just about a person walking a straight path, but it is when a person wanders in a dark place trying to find a path to go through and finding multiple ones'. In short, if she changed things even the slightest then she might wander onto a new path. Suddenly panic filled her, what was she going to do if she didn't have any idea what she should change and the consequences of it. However, she was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice belonging to a certain hairy green jump suit.

She watched as the scenes played out and thoughts filled her head about changing the current situations. She was pulled away from those when Sakura suddenly remembered where this was heading. Even all these years, and all these memories couldn't change Sakura's natural reactions to Lee's disgusting wink hearts. She screamed and went into a fit as hearts were thrown at her. No matter how kind Lee had been to her and no matter how sweet he was there wasn't a chance in hell she'd let those hearts touch her. Finally, he stopped and she sighed in both disgust and relief. Either she was a natural born actress or Lee was really annoying her at the moment, probably the latter, but she went through the lines perfectly with all the expressions, that weren't hard to muster.

Her memory triggered, and she remembered what was going to happen. Sasuke and Lee were going to fight and things would go from there. She bit her lip. She really didn't know what to do. Should she change history now? Was it the right time now? Sakura closed her eyes, she didn't know. It was a lot harder then she thought, even if she was the second smartest ninja in the group this was mind boggling for her. So she did the only thing she knew how to do at this moment, go with the flow and allow history to play itself out with her watching in the background.

* * *

-

Why she had panicked about the written exam they had to do, she had no idea. The test, to her, was ridiculously easy. In a sense it was as easy as, when she had followed the events along. Everything had been a nostalgic experience. Everything had been just the same except Ino's reaction to her outfit and hairstyle. It had been very stiff and cold. However, it had also been an anxious experience. Her confidence from earlier in the day had slowly ebbed away until it was nothing more than a pathetic hope. How was she supposed to change destiny when she had no idea what could happen to the future? Unlike her two partners, or even sensei, she wasn't an impulsive person. She couldn't just jump right in and hope for the best. Years of experience and her natural prudence had taught her that planning was the best thing to do.

However, how was she to plan when she was wandering on a dark path? For all she knew, she could fall off the path and cause the destruction of Konoha to come even sooner. Tapping her pencil on the desk she thought back to Tsunade's teaching. Her mind sorted information as she tried to come up with a plan. She remembered that one time her drunk teacher had been explaining to her that if she had just noticed Orochimaru's attitude sooner then they wouldn't have him as their enemy and Sasuke would probably still be in Konoha. However, Shizune had pointed out that if she had noticed then Tsunade would never had come back to Konoha because the Sandaime would still be alive and that would mean Sakura would never have been trained. The two had spent the rest of the night brooding about it. That was one of the few nights Shizune had allowed Tsunade to get drunk. Sakura had waved the two off and had gone off to go train. She wished she had stayed.

That small part of the conversation she had head had helped somewhat. It made Sakura realize that just doing something small like noticing could have changed destiny so much. The tapping on her desk got a little faster and the person next to her glared at her. She pulled the pencil back and sighed. She didn't like this, all her confidence in beating destiny and making her boys happy was slowly dwindling down to nothing. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Then something went off in the back of her mind. Wasn't Ino supposed to take over her?

Ino and her had developed a close relationship with each other and two other girls. So, it wasn't a really big thing for Ino to admit that she had cheated by taking over Sakura during the Chuunin Exams. So, why wasn't Ino taking her over? Feelings of anxiousness filled her. Had she changed something unconsciously? Searching her memory for when Ino was confessing about the exams she tried to remember anything.

_'You were so confident in your ability to do smart stuff. You're so irritating sometimes."_

Ino had laughed as she teased Sakura about her astounding intelligence. Sakura was suddenly all to knowing about the fact she had been acting like a nervous mess despite the fact that she had finished the test already. Was that a bad thing? A good thing? She set her pencil down and began to think of what the possibilities of Ino not copying her. 'Well if she doesn't copy me, who would she copy? She told me that she was always confident in my brain so, would that mean she wouldn't be confident enough and quit?' she thought biting her lip.

"Time for the last question." Ibiki announced (1). Sakura's head shot up as she listened to Ibiki announce his hollow threat. She looked around the room and saw the contemplating looks of her peers. Her eyes suddenly locked onto Ino. Her arm was already half rising with a look of guilt. Sakura eyes widened, Ino hadn't been able to copy her, meaning a loss in confidence in her work.

Despite the fact that she was not very impulsive, in fact she left that to her other teammates. She was even less impulsive then her sensei, Kakashi. All in all, she was the type to think things through and to plan. The fact that she was the most cautious of her group slipped her mind and she stood up slamming her hand on the desk. All eyes turned towards her. Silence resonated through the room and Sakura gasped slightly. What had she just done? She berated herself for her stupidity.

"I-" was all Sakura could get out as red stained her cheeks. This wasn't good. What was she going to do now? Then suddenly the room dulled in color and stopped. Sakura's eyes widened. Behind her Ino still had her arm half raised. Naruto half up and Ibiki with his mouth opened to say something. The color in the room looked like faded watercolors. She stiffened alert. She heard a rustling above her. Her head shot up and a hand shot to her kunai pouch. Her eyes narrowed until she saw

the being above her, the look changed to disbelief.

Above her stood a being dressed in a cut up dark coat, dark red hair fell over piercing black eyes. He floated carefully down in front of her, staring at her with scarily familiar piercing black eyes. He looked at her with a look of interest and annoyance. Sakura stepped back slightly, banging lightly into the desks behind her. She was filled with the feeling of awe that she had when she saw _Destiny_. A feeling of seeing someone, without a doubt, superior to herself.

"So you're the one who challenged _Destiny."_ The being said to Sakura his voice deep, and gravely. Sakura's eyes widened even further.

"Who are you?" she asked shakily. Her knees were shaking and fear filled her. It was odd, she was a weathered ninja. For this kind of fear to seep into her by just a glance meant that this being was someone of importance, someone similar to destiny.

"_Death"_ The being said stepping closer to Sakura

* * *

tbc

A/N: Well, there wasn't many responses on my prologue. So I'm hoping for a bit of response here!


End file.
